


Big Spooks in Little Nockfel

by Sketchadoodle



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, I suck at writing, Multi, hope you like it, lisanadhenreyaren'tmarried, myfirststory, salandlarryaren'trelated, salxlarry, travisxphillip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchadoodle/pseuds/Sketchadoodle
Summary: After defeating the cult the gang went on to get married and have kids.  Now 14 years later things are beginning to stir in Nockfell once more.  And the gang's kids are going to have to be the ones to figure this out.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sally Face





	1. A baby is bron

(Hey All! This is My first story on here and I really hope you all enjoy it! I'll be updating this hopefully once a week if I can. Let me know what you think!" Also Here's an illustration from a portion of this first chapter that I drew!) 

<https://www.deviantart.com/sketchadoodled/art/Chapter-1-drawing-852744338>

I remember that night so well. October 3rd, 1998 Saturday. 4:30 AM. Larry and I had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the tv while watching some boring documentary on coal mines when my phone started to ring and brought me out of a deep sleep. I sleepily grappled around for the phone on the side table, cursing as I knocked over a glass of water that my eye sat in, grumbling as it rolled towards the tv stand. Finally finding the phone, I clicked answer and held the phone up to my ear letting out a sleepy.  
"Hello?"  
"Can I speak to Sal Fisherplease?"  
"Uh... ya this is he."  
"I'm Doctor Harber at Unity Medical. I just am calling to let you know that your surrogate has come in and is going into labor." Before he had finished his sentence I was up. Racing around the house and grabbing baby clothes, and stuffing snacks into a backpack. Larry groaned and looked up at me sleepily.  
"Hey... what's going on?"  
"She's coming, Larry! our baby is on the way! get up!" and with that Larry was up and grabbing his coat and tugging on his combat boots, falling over and hitting the ground with an audible crash. But I didn't have time to see if he was ok. I grabbed my mask and strapping it on.  
"Mr. Fisher?"  
"Yes yes, I'm still here. Tell Fran we'll be there in twenty minutes!"  
"Alright sir I will." over the line, I heard our surrogate say.  
"Twenty minutes? but it's like a thirty-five-minute drive from their house!" Larry and I sped out the door. Larry hopping into the driver's seat of our car, putting it into reverse and flooring it. I was right. We made it in twenty.  
Arriving in the hospital room we saw our surrogate in bed pushing. The doctor ushered us in and told us she had begun pushing fifteen minutes ago. But there were some complications and they were doing their best to get our baby out.  
At 6:10 AM our baby was born. The doctor held her up smiling, showing her first to Fran, and then to us.  
"Her hair is so Blue! just like your's Sal!" Larry remarked. I nodded, unable to speak. She was so small, so sweet, she looked around the room, and then at us before being whisked away to be cleaned.

"So papa went over the speed limit! That's illegal!" I laughed at Charlie, She sat in between Larry and me on her bed as we recounted our tale of the night of her birth. She looked up at Larry sternly which caused him to laugh.  
"Jeez, little dude, If looks could kill I'd be pushing up daisies."  
"Alright then!" I scooped Charlie up and pulled back her covers. "It's time for bed Blue Bird!" plopping her down in her bed and tucking her in. I leaned down and kisses her forehead smiling.  
"Night night daddy!" Larry swooped in and pecked her cheek  
"Night papa!."  
"Night little dude." Larry smiled at her.  
"Night Bluebird." Larry and I walked out, closing the door behind us. We headed into our bedroom and I looked at my watch. Larry's arms snaking around me.  
"11:30 Man how many stories did we tell tonight?"  
"mmm, at least five Sally Face." I smiled and caressed his cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower. Wanna join?" I smiled  
"Nah I'm way too tired. I'll just shower in the morning."  
"Alright suit yourself, babe." Larry kissed my cheek and headed into the bathroom.  
I went over to the closet and grabbed down one of the old Sainty's Fell T-shirts Larry had given me, picking out a pair of pajama pants and pulling them on. I yawned, taking out my eye and putting it in the glass next to my bed. I stretched and walked out into the kitchen to grab a cup of water when I heard it. Faint whispers coming from Charlie's room. I sighed. She had probably hoped out of bed and was playing with her dolls.  
I pressed my ear against her door and froze. There were two voices. Not just the high soft speaking of Charlie, But also a low gruff sounding voice as well. Without a moment's hesitation I threw open the door and heard the familiar screech of a ghost disappearing. I looked over at Charlie who had one-foot hanging over the bed, She looked up at with wide eyes.  
"D-Daddy.."  
"Who was just here?"  
"Uh... No one? I was talking to myself." I shook my head and made my way across the room to sit on her bed.  
"Charlie you're a terrible liar. I'm not mad honey I just want to know." I took one of her small hands in my own. She wouldn't meet my gaze.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Try me," I said. She took a deep breath.  
"Ok so remember how three weeks ago they found Mr. Jackson in his apartment with his hands cut off?"  
"Wait you knew about that? Damit Larry and I didn't want you to know! How did you find out!."  
"Mary Higgins told me." I groaned.  
"Of course Mary Higgins told you."  
"YA... Well anyway, His ghost was here." I blinked and looked over at her.  
"His.. what?"  
"His ghost daddy! He was sitting there right on my bed! He told me bad things were gonna happen, That something is wrong with Nockfell. What does that mean Daddy?" I took a moment to compose myself.  
How. How had he appeared here? She doesn't have any gadgets to use. And I know for a fact the gear boy is locked up tight in the attic. A place she hates going She says its too creepy so... How?  
"I.. I don't know bluebird."  
"But you're my daddy you're supposed to know everything!" I chuckled  
"Is that right?" Charlie nodded.  
"Uh-huh!" I sighed and hugged her.  
"Listen Baby... I don't want you to worry too much ok? Ghosts... They say weird cryptic shit all the time."  
"Daddy! You said a bad word."  
"Sorry... But don't think too hard about it. Alright? I [romise everything is going to be fine. Besides, you've got me and your big strong papa to protect you." Charlie smiled up at me, her eyes shining. "Hey, how about you sleep with me and papa tonight ya? sound good?" Charlie clapped her hands. grabbing her blanket and her pillow, and hopping off the bed and scurrying to my room.  
I stood up and looked around the room frowning. I'll call Todd in the morning. He has to know something. In the meantime I need to tell Larry what just happened.  
"Fuck.. He isn't going to like this."


	2. Who you gonna call? Idk Todd I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fisher family pay a little visit to Morrison's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here's chapter two of my story! I'm not sure if I said this in the last chapter but I'm going to be trying my hardest to update at least once a week. But work has been pretty crazy recently so I'm not sure how things will pan out! Hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> Here is the second illustration!   
> https://www.deviantart.com/sketchadoodled/art/Chapter-2-Illistration-853262092?ga_submit_new=10%3A1598481031

I gently shook Charlie awake. Her eye's slowly opening.   
"Hey, morning Princess." She peered up at me and yawned, holding out her arms to me. I smiled and picked her up, wrapping her in a blanket and carrying her to the kitchen. Larry was already in there making breakfast for us. Flipping a pancake and turning when he heard us make our way into the room.  
"Hey! There are the two cutest blue-haired nerds!" Charlie scrunched her face up at Larry's comment. He laughed. "Man if looks could kill." I sat Charlie down at the table.  
"Ya ya you'd be pushing up daisies papa," she said tiredly. Larry tipped the pancake out onto a plate and came over, setting it down in front of her.   
"I uh. Tried to make it heart-shaped like grandma Lisa does for you but it came out kinda..."  
"Lumpy," I said.   
"I feel like that's an understatement Sal."   
"I think it's perfect papa! It's the thought that counts!" Larry grinned at me.  
"Ha! She likes it!" I smiled and shook my head.  
"I guess you get dad points then." Larry laughed. I sat down at the table and poured myself a cup of orange juice. "So Little blue what do you say we pay the Morrisons a little visit huh? Would you like that?" Her little head shot up so fast I was worried she'd get whiplash.  
"YA I WANNA! I wanna see James!"   
"Inside voices Charlie."   
"Sorry, daddy." Charlie stuffed her mouth full of pancakes, eating as fast as she could, then without another word she sprinted into her room to get dressed. I looked at Larry.  
"So should we go help her get dressed. or..." Larry shook his head.  
"Nah, man. I wanna see what she comes up with today." I chuckled.   
"Place your bets. Do you think there will be a tutu involved?"  
"Oh of course. This is Charlie we're talking about Sal. There's always a tutu involved." I smiled at this. We both sat there waiting for Charlie. After a few minutes, she came bouncing out wearing a striped long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, froggy rain boots, and yes a pink tutu. Larry gave her a thumbs up.  
"Looks, great little dude. A real fashion icon." I grinned and stood up heading to the coat rack to get Charlie's coat.  
"Alright come here and put your coat on bluebird. It's time to go." Charlie scurried over to me, grabbing the ends of her sleeves with her fingers so that they didn't bunch up when she slid her arms in. I buttoned up the coat and kissed her forehead.  
"Alright, Chica! Let's hit the road." Larry said as he picked Charlie up. Charlie grinned and kissed his cheek giggling. Larry smiled, carrying her to the car.   
The whole car ride there she was bouncing up and down in her car seat, going on and on about how she was going to show James her new Sailor Moon action figure set. I smiled, watching out the window as the rain pattered against the window. It always seemed to be raining in Nockfell.   
Larry turned down a dirt driveway and up to a white house. Charlie fidgeting as we got closer, her hand poised over the seat belt release. The minute the car came to a complete stop, Charlie was out of the car and speeding off towards the house, her little froggy rain boots splashing in muddy puddles as she made her way to the front door. Knocking rapidly as she got there. I caught0 Larry grinning. That wide gapped tooth grin that I loved so much. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and planted a scratchy kiss on my cheek.  
"Dude when was the last time you shaved?" I asked as we walked up to the house. Larry just shrugged.  
"Can't remember."   
The front door opened and there stood our bespectacled redheaded friend. Smiling he pushed his glasses up onto his nose and scooped Charlie up.   
"Hello, Charlie good to see you're chipper as usual." Charlie grinned   
"I missed you, uncle Todd!" Todd laughed   
"Harley you saw me last week." Charlie puffed out her cheeks.   
"And that is far too long!" Todd rolled his eyes.   
"Alright if you say so. Hey, Sal hey Larry." I gave Todd a quick side hug, entering the house as he held the door for us.  
"How's teaching life treating ya dude?" Todd shrugged.  
"Same as usual, Lots of tests to grade, lots of caffeine in my system." Charlie sat down on the floor and began tugging at her wellingtons, Larry chuckled and crouched down in front of her, helping her remove the boots and then the coat.   
"James is in his room if you want to go see him, Charlie," Todd said. Harley nodded and gave us a quick hug and skittered down the hall and up the stairs passing Neil as he walked down. He grabbed her and trapped her in a hug. Causing her to squeal.  
"Uncle Neil!" Neil laughed.  
"Come on tiny Fisher! Todd gets a big old hug and I get nothing! I thought I was your favorite uncle!" Charlie giggled hugging him back.  
"I have too many uncles to pick a favorite! I don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings!"   
"Alright alright, I'll let it go for now." Neil released her, and she sped up the stairs, moments later we all heard a door opening and a girlish scream.  
"HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Neil walked down the last few steps shaking his head and laughing.  
"We didn't tell him she was coming. Man, that kid has more energy than a squirrel on caffeine." Larry nodded   
"Believe me, I know. Getting that kid to bed is probably the most difficult challenge I've faced since the cult."   
"Speaking of which that's kinda why we're here Todd," I said, sitting down on the couch. Todd pursed his lips and nodded, sitting across from me in the armchair. We all sat there awkwardly, none of us knew how to continue. it was Neil who broke the silence.   
"I'll go make some coffee." He left the room without a second glance.   
"We haven't spoken about them since.. damn before the kids were born..." Todd said  
"I know Todd. but something... something really weird happened last night. and we wouldn't bring those fuckers up again if it wasn't important." Larry had a coldness in his voice that he only reserved for things that brought him great distaste. Todd sat back in his chair and nodded.  
"Alright go on." I leaned forward.  
"Last night I walked by Charlie's room and heard her talking to somebody. I thought she was talking to herself or like playing with her dolls or something, but then when I opened the door I heard that noise, and something disappeared off Charlie's bed. She seemed pretty shaken up, and when I asked her who he was and why he was there she told me it was that man who died in our apartment. You know that old dude I was telling you about?" Todd nodded.   
"Yes, I do. Quite gruesome of a story if I remember correctly."  
"Indeed, but that... that's not all that's worrying me. Whats really got us confused is how did she summon him? She doesn't have any of your gadgets and the gear boy has been locked up in the attic since before she was born. " Todd rested his chin on the tips of his fingers. Thinking.   
"It's possible. That Charlie might be Sensitive." I blinked.  
"Well ya I know. She cries easy but I don't know what that has to do with-"  
"No Sal." Todd cut me off. "I mean she's sensitive to paranormal activity. She can talk to the dead without the use of any device, just herself. But that also means that ghosts are more likely to seak her out. If her energy is that strong they will move to it. They want to be heard. You know firsthand that they just want people to listen." Larry frowned   
"They... They can't hurt her can they Todd?"   
"Not that I know of Larry. At least not regular ghosts. But... Demons they-" I cut him off.   
"Y-you don't think... Demons could be called to her. I mean.. Like.. they can't. We haven't seen any in a long time. They won't just start showing up will they?"   
"Ya doesn't there needs to be some sort of sacrifice? You know the whole pure virgin must die for the demon to rise bullshit?" Larry asked. Todd sighed.  
"I'm not sure. I'll have to do some more research on it. I promise you I'll tell you more when I know." Larry nodded and flopped onto the couch. Todd opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Charlie sprinted down the stairs at full speed being chased by a small Red-haired boy. The two were breathless with laughter as they were grabbed by Larry and Todd.   
"And what are you two stinkers doing?" Larry asked. Charlie giggled.   
"Playing tag! I'm winning."  
"Nuh-uh! I am!" James yelled from his dad's arms. "You only got away cause I tripped over the cat!"   
"Not true! I got away cause I'm faster than you!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Yu huh!"   
"OK, you two! Just make sure not to break anything this time. We don't need a repeat of the Vase incident." Todd said.  
"Don't worry Uncle Todd! I'll make sure he's careful."  
"As I recall it was you who broke that vase missy," Larry said, ruffling Charlie's hair. She waved her hand dismissing his comment.  
"Details details."   
Neil walked in holding four mugs of coffee and sat them down on the coffee table."Are you guys staying for dinner? I'm making spaghetti." I nodded not taking my eyes off Charlie.   
"Ya. Ya sounds good Neil thanks." Worry clouded my mind. My kid... My sweet little kid. This couldn't really be happining could it? I thought we put all of this behind us. I don't want her going through what we did.   
"Don't worry Sal. She'll be ok. She has all of us." Todd stated. I nodded.  
"Ya.. I hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shiiit what's gonna happen next?   
> I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the Kudos I've got so far! Make sure to leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestions or ideas. I'll see ya in the next chapter!


	3. Who needs a good night sleep anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggest oof my dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaa it's a chapter.

August 15th, 2008  
3:02 AM   
It was her screams that woke me, I shoot up in bed, Larry was already throwing off the covers and racing to the door. I joined him, Pulling on a pair of pajama pants, causing me to fall flat on my face. I let out a grunt and scrambled to my feet, catching up to Larry as he threw open the door to Charlie's bedroom. She was in the corner of her room, wrapped in blankets staring up at the ceiling. Her faced frozen in a scream of horror. I moved my eyes to where she was looking at and found myself yelling. A mass of black shifting mist hovered near her bed, its eyes glowing blood red.   
"Fuck! Sal where's the Gear boy!."  
"It's in the attic! Dammit! Charlie get over here!" Charlie didn't move. Her eyes were locked onto the demons. I cursed and crossed the room, not taking my eyes off the thing and grabbed her arm. She screamed her fist connecting with my jaw. I stumbled back.  
"FUCK!" the room started shaking. Charlie's shrill screams piercing my ears.  
"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The demon moved closer to Charlie.   
"Fuck! what do I do!"   
"Get REKT FUCKER!" Larry chucked a heavy book at the demon, It backed off slightly but then kept moving forwards.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"   
"A BIBLE!"  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET A BIBLE!"  
"IT WAS THAT VEGGIE TALES ONE THAT TRAVIS GOT FOR CHARLIE WHEN SHE WAS THREE!"  
"AND YOU FUCKING THOUGHT THAT THAT WOULD WORK!"  
"I DON'T KNOW! I HOPED!"  
"GO GET THE GOD DAMN GEAR BOY LARRY!" Larry ran out of the room, I heard the sound of the ladder being pulled down in the hallway. I stood my ground. glaring up at the demon.  
"YOU AREN'T TAKING HER FROM ME PRICK!" The demon charged at me and went through me, pain shooting through my entire body. I was on the ground twitching. My eyes focusing on Charlie who was clutching an amethyst that hung around her neck.  
"NO! GETAWAY! I SAID LEAVE!"   
"Charlie!" I moved my head and saw Larry run-in with the gear boy. He tossed it to Charlie. "TURN IT ON! PRESS THE BUTTONS!" Charlie caught the Gear boy and stood up, the light from the screen illuminating her face in green. She was shaking her teeth gritted as she began pressing buttons. Sparks emitted from the Gear boy, Charlie's hair blew back, a loud inhuman scream erupted from somewhere in the room, Charlie and the demon were blasted back. Charlie hit the wall with a sickening thud. the gear boy fell to the ground, sparking. The room went quiet. Save for the coughs coming from Charlie. I pulled myself up and crawled over to her. She raised her head and looked at me.   
"Ow.."   
"Are... Are you ok Kiddo?" Charlie nodded, looking down at her hands, they were burned, the skin charred and blistered, she was shaking slightly looking up at me. She had a large burn on the side of her face. I cupped her cheeks in my hands.  
"Jesus that thing did a number on you, Charlie." Larry bolted over to us, Phone in hand.  
"Yes Todd I know it's three in the morning but some fucked up shit just happened. No! I.. shit we have to get her to the hospital. Ya, we'll meet you there. Ya ok." He hung up the phone and looked at Charlie his face falling.  
"Dammit. I should have..."  
"No Larry there's nothing we could have done to prevent this. You did all you could. Don't beat yourself up over this ok? Let's just. Let's just get out of here." Larry nodded and scooped Charlie up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes still wide and full of fear. I began packing some things into a bag for her.   
"We were so fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ya'll


	4. Cryptic Nightmare Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Her's the next chapter! Finally getting into Charlie's point of view! I hope you like it!

Everything around me is covered in thick inky black. I can't see. I can't see anything. I can't hear anything either. The silence presses around me as if I had a blanket wrapped around my head. Jesus, what the hell is going on? I look around panic beginning to take hold of me, I reach up to grab the amethyst that hangs around my neck but find that it isn't in it's usual spot. That's not right. I never take it off. Not even to sleep or to shower. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I move my foot out in front of me, gingerly probed the ground that I hoped lay beyond. My foot connected with the feeling of solid ground, So I shrugged and took a bigger step forward. Big mistake, that step sent me hurdling down what I could only describe as a pit, opening my mouth to scream as I fell, But nothing came out.   
I landed hard on the surface below, raising my head a little, that same inky black still surrounding me, save for a small light penetrating through the darkness. I stood up and without thinking made my way to it. A person! The light was coming from a person. I sped up, hurrying towards the man, my feet making no sound as I ran. The person was holding something. I squinted my eyes and came to a screeching halt when I realized what was in front of me. My Papa holding my dad's broken bloody corpse in his arms, crying. Tears began to well in my eyes as I scurried up to my dad's. Falling to my knees next to papa. He turned to me, his eyes red from crying and spoke.  
"This is all your fault, Charlie."  
"W-What? n-no P-papa I didn't" I choked. Papa glared at me.  
"Charlie! CHARLIE! CHARLOTTE BIANCA FISHER!!! WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL." I opened my eyes and groaned. Glancing around my room at the pale blue walls, and the soft light coming in through my window, and the mess of tangled blankets that I was wrapped in. I had indeed fallen. Not as bad as the fall in my dream but from the top of a bunk bed down to the ground. Ouch.  
"Jesus Charlie, you ok?" I craned my neck back to see the upside-down form of my dad's scared face looking down at me. Concern in his eyes. I gave a half-hearted thumbs-up, then untangled myself from the blankets and stood up, groaning and holding the back of my head. Dad moved my hand away and pushed my hair back, moving his fingers along my hairline till he found the bump, and heard my audible grunt of pain.  
"Ya were gonna need to ice that." He said  
"Or I could just stay home." I countered. "You know I might have a concussion. You wouldn't want to send your darling daughter to school with risks of even more harm coming to her right?" dad smirked.  
"Is the light the light hurting your eyes?"  
"N-No."  
"Are you disoriented?"  
"NO..."  
"Feel nauseous?"  
"No."  
"Then I hate to break it to you baby blue you have to go to school. Besides you have a test today remember?" He began walking out of my room. I grabbed my slippers. Hopping on one foot as I shoved them on and hurried after him.  
"Ya but Quinta said she was gonna beat me to a pulp if she saw me today! So I can't go!" Dad stopped in his tracks and turned to me.  
"Why does she want to beat you up, Charlie." I pursed my lips and dug at the carpet with my foot.  
"Cause... Cause she called Zoey a useless goth freak and I "accidentally" spilled pizza on her letter jacket. Zoey isn't even goth! She's punk! If anyone's goth it's Soda." Dad shook his head.  
"What a waste of pizza, and don't goth's wear all black? Soda wear's polka dot leggings." He turned and headed into the kitchen. I caught up with him.  
"I mean, I mean like not necessarily? Goths wear other types of colors, like reds... purples grays. There's also a lot of diffrent types of goths, Like pastel goth, cyber punk goth, steampunk goth, goths that dress in all white and-"   
"What's your point in all this Charlie?" Dad asked.  
"The point is at least it wasn't a bologna sandwich." I smirked.  
Ah, little dude! We told you that in confidence. Don't bring up the horrors of the past." My other dad stuck his head around the kitchen door grinning, he ruffled my hair as I walked past him. "It's great that you stick up for your friends little dude. Believe me, it is but you can't keep getting into fights."  
"As I recall Lawrence. You used to throw a punch at Travis every time he came near me." Papa pursed his lips.  
"Dude my name ain't even Lawrence." Dad sighed and stirred his coffee.  
"I'm going to have to have a word with the principal." I snorted.  
"Ya? and then what? you know the school won't do shit. She's on the football team. She's the star quarterback."  
"YA YA I know kiddo."  
"Have you tried just avoiding her?" Papa asked.  
"Papa. I'm a cheerleader. I go to every game and ride on the same bus. I can't just avoid her." Papa nodded scrunching his brow.  
"Is it possible she has a similar situation to one Travis Phelps?"  
"Dad shes hella gay. This isn't about her hating us cause Zoey's gay. It's that she's a jock and hates weirdos like us!"   
"Now Charlie don't go off with stereotypes." Dad said  
"Dad Quinta is a walking stereotype!" I slathered butter onto my toast angrily. Grabbing the jam from the fridge. "She's a butch lesbian on the football team, walks around like a damn troll! Hell! Her brain probably only has half a brain cell with her test scores."   
"Not all of us can be a genius like you and Sal little dude." Papa grinned at me.  
"I'm no genius dad. I just happen to be good at test-taking and remembering things. Now Uncle Todd. He's a genius. James too! Did you see our science fair project? A device that can transmit the voices of the dead? There's no way I could ever come up with let alone build a working prototype of that!" The room grew silent, all that could be heard was the leaves rustling in the wind from the open window." Dad cleared his throat.  
"Speaking of the dead... Have you seen any recently Charlie?" I frowned setting my toast down on my plate.  
"Nobody new... Mr. Jenkins on the 3rd floor always says hi to me every morning and that cat in the lobby. Oh and that kid Victor."  
"I'm not sure I like you being around Victor. He's like what? 17?" I rolled my eyes at my dad's comment.  
"Dude what is he gonna do? Peer pressure me into smoking ghost weed?" Papa laughed.   
"Oh ya. Lines of Ghost Cocaine. Ghost Shrooms." I snickered, Dad rolled his eyes.  
"Alright enough you dorks. Charlie hurry up and eat. Ash texted and told me that Zoey will be in here in ten minutes and if you're not out that door by the time she gets here you know that she'll kick it down with those big ass boots of hers." I laughed.  
"They're called Demonias daddy." I stood up. Shoving the rest of the toast into my mouth. I scampered into my room, Grabbing a pair of overalls out of my closet. I dug through my clothes hamper and pulled out a yellow sweater and sniffed it.   
"Eh. It's wearable." I sat on my bed and pulled on my socks, grabbing my blue converse and shoving my feet into them as dad came in with my hairbrush and a hair tie. I sat down on the floor, and he brushed my hair back, pulling half of it into a ponytail.   
"Alrighty, all set kiddo." I smiled and grabbed my backpack off my desk, Knocking down a couple of sailor moon figurines. I cursed and kissed dad's cheek.  
"KK! see ya after school dad!" I ran into papa in the hallway who was pulling on his own shoes. Bending down I gave him a quick cheek kiss too.   
"Later papa! love you guys!." I threw open the door out into the hallway.  
"Love you to Pumpkin!." Dad called.  
"Have a good day at school little dude!" I waved and scampered down the stairs. Taking two at a time, racing through the lobby and out the front doors into the brisk morning air just as Zoey chugged up to the front of the apartments in her old purple 85 Toyota Corolla. It sputtered to a stop, and she honked the old horn.


End file.
